


The World In My Hands

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley being cute, Fluff, M/M, the angel is in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Aziraphale makes a comment that Crowley doesn't quite understand, he is proven wrong by the angel's overwhelmingly cute ways.





	The World In My Hands

Crowley and his angel are sitting on the overstuffed sofa in Aziraphale’s bookshop, under a nice soft blanket, watching a documentary that both of them were actually interested in for a change. Aziraphale sighed, shifting, catching Crowley’s attention. “You okay, angel?” he asked softly, as the angel turned to face him.

“Yes dear. I was just thinking; I can fit the whole world in my hands.” The angel replied with the most adorable gaze in his blue eyes.

The demon scoffed and was confused as to what the angel was talking about, sure the angel had some control over the world, but there was no way a human, demon or angel or anything for that matter could fit the whole world in their hands. “What? I don’t think that’s possible angel.”

Aziraphale sighed, “Yes, it is, simply because,” he paused to reach out his hands, cupping Crowley’s cheeks, “You’re my world.”

Crowley’s face went bright red, his cheeks blushing, “Aww, angel, stop it, I have a reputation to uphold.” Crowley grinned, but the blush on his cheeks just wouldn’t disappear.

“Well too bad.”

The angel crawled closer to the demon, Crowley’s eyes went wide when Zira had pinned him against the arm rest, and kissed his neck, “Oh… angel.” Crowley breathed heavily, overcome by Aziraphale’s sudden movement.

“Shhh…” the angel hissed, as he continued his teasing.

Crowley silenced immediately, allowing his angel to have his way.


End file.
